Sakura's sick day
by Chersakuchria
Summary: my version of Ep.39. What if She wasn't cured? What will Syaoran do?
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea 'cause I'm sick. Sakura's mom didn't heal her fever (or) Eriol didn't heal it (depends what you read/saw before you got to this.) Hey! I'm Chria! You might have known me as Chersakuchria, S&SLoveEternal, Sly_Little_Vixen, or Vixen. I hope to update more on Beautiful minds soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I think this is stupid 'cause you obviously already know! I don't own CCS.YET!!!!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Ch.1  
  
Sakura's fever got worse and worse.  
  
"I'm go call the Dr. Just hold on" Said Toyua.  
  
*Syaoran's apt.*  
  
"I hope Sakura's alright..."Said Kero as he stared out the window. Little did he know, Syaoran was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
All of the sudden, they heard an ambulance heading down the street.  
  
Meiling watched before realizing, "Hey...isn't that the same way as..."  
  
"SAKURA!!!" yelled Kero as Syaoran jumped up in alarm.  
  
"I-It can't be! I-It's most likely heading past her house...she was just fine when she got into her room..." Syaoran said while mentally chanting *Please let me be right! Please let me be right!...*  
  
"Maybe..."said Kero uncertainly.  
  
"Well...I'm going to bed...good night!" Meiling yawned widely as she headed for bed. *I hope Kinomoto is alright!* She thought worriedly.  
  
:Yawn: "Me to...'night!" said kero as he curled up on the couch pillow.  
  
Syaoran walked into his room, shut the door, and sighed,*...Sakura...* Syaoran stared out his window blankly into the night...  
  
*Next day*  
  
"She is stabilized but I'm afraid her fever still hasn't gone down yet..." Said the Dr. to Toyua as he sat worriedly beside his little sister.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do?" He asked as he took her hand in his.  
  
Sakura's breathing was labored and she was sweating alot. *It hurts...it hurts so much!...please!...someone help me!...please...*  
  
"I'm sorry...all we can do is just keep giving her medicine and pray for the best." The Dr. looked sadly at the young girl before him. *Poor thing...she must be in alot of pain*  
  
*School*  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Kinomoto will not be here today. (ohhh!!! a rime!!!) So lets pray that she comes back soon!" Mrs. Mitzuki looked worried for a few seconds but then smiled and said, "Ok! Now for our free period..."  
  
Syaoran notice the look of worry on Mrs. Mitzuki's face. *That's not a good sign...I hope she's alright..."  
  
*Sakura's house*  
  
"Great! No one's home! What am I supposed to do? I guess I'll play video games..." Kero had entered Sakura's room from the window. "I hope Sakura's alright..."  
  
*school*  
  
Tomoyo noticed Syaoran's spaced out look during free period. "Li? You ok?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled a bit as she repeated herself.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine..."Syaoran spaced out again.  
  
"Would you like to visit her with me?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran's head shot sideways. "Wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-wh-why m-me?"  
  
Tomoyo wanted so much to laugh. "Because I'm sure Sakura would appreciate it."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
Meiling walk up to them and said, "I'm going home right after school. I have soooo much homework! Tell Kinomoto that I hope she gets better soon!"  
  
"Ok!" said Tomoyo.  
  
*Sakura's house*  
  
:Ding Dong:  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran both wait patiently for someone to answer.  
  
Nothing  
  
:Ding dong, Ding Dong:  
  
"Oy! Up here!"  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran both look up at the window.  
  
"Kero?" Asked Tomoyo. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"That's what I want to know! Sakura and her bro have not been home all day!" Kero complained.  
  
"Sakura isn't here? Then where..." Syaoran stopped and looked down the street.  
  
"Hello!" called Yukito who was walking up the road. "What brings you two here?"  
  
"We came to see if Sakura's alright." stated Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh...I'm afraid Sakura won't be home for a while..." Yukito's smile kind of drifted off as he unlocked the door. "Toyua lent me the key so I could take care of the house and stuff while he's gone."  
  
"Where did they go?" Asked Tomoyo as she and Syaoran walked into the house. Kero was in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Sakura has gotten very sick. She went from 39.6C to 44.5C and that was as high as it went. So Touya called the Dr. I'm afraid she's not getting any better...nor worse for a good thing but she's in alot of pain...the ambulance came for her last night." Yukito explained this in a solemn voice.  
  
Syaoran stood there. *It was coming for her...and she's in pain...*  
  
"Yukito...which room is she in? Li and I would like to go and visit her..." Tomoyo asked after looking at Syaoran who had zoned out again.  
  
"She's in room 5C second floor of the tomada hospital. I might visit them soon to. Say hi for me!" Yukito waved as Syaoran, Tomoyo, and kero left in Tomoyo's limo is visit Sakura.  
  
"You are really worried aren't you?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran's face turned beet red.  
  
"Wh-what?!? I-I-I..." Syaoran stuttered as he tried to come up with an answer.  
  
"It's alright! I won't tell...I'll leave that to you!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
*Hospital*  
  
"Sakura!" cried Tomoyo when she saw her best friend.  
  
Syaoran just stood frozen at the door. Sakura was lying in a very white room on a white bed and she was hooked up to a lot of machines. Her face was a mix of pale and red. Her breathing was labored and she looks like she was in great pain. *...Dear God...*  
  
*...I feel...an aura...Li?...* Sakura slowly and difficultly opened her eyes to see her friends. "Ko-koinichiwa..." She said weakly as she smiled her best smile she could give at the moment.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo sighed as she hugged her dear friend. "We where so worried! Are you ok?"  
  
"Of coarse I am Tomoyo! I just have a little fever that's all! I'll be fine in no time!" Sakura smiled again.  
  
Syaoran felt angry all of the sudden. "Stop lying Kinomoto! I can see it on your face! You are in alot of pain and also you do not 'just have a LITTLE fever'! You are in a hospital for crying out loud! You look like you haven't eaten in days!" Syaoran stopped to take a breath as he stared at the shocked emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Li-" Sakura was cut off.  
  
"Don't apologize either! It's not you fault! Why do you always feel at blame? Why do you have to be so caring?"  
  
"I don't know. Just how I am I guess! Hehehe." Sakura felt very tired but tried to fight it to finish the visit with her friends.  
  
Syaoran just sighed. "Now...are you alright?"  
  
Sakura sighed. *I don't know. I-I-I'm scared! What if I don't get better? It hurts so much! Why won't the pain go away? I'm hungry but I'm afraid to eat! I could choke! But.I don't want them to worry.so.* "Yes. I'm just a little tired tha..." Sakura couldn't finish as she passed out.  
  
"Oi!" Syaoran caught her as she was about to fall off her bed. "Kinomoto?! Kinomoto?! Wake up!"  
  
Well? Good or Bad? Please send me your input! Thanks!!  
  
=^.^= 


	2. Ch2 Ryou?

OH KAMI-SAMA!!! Has it really been this long? I really MUST apologize to y'all for not updating sooner. School is hard as I'm sure most of you readers know...  
  
Disclaimer: I think this is stupid 'cause you obviously already know! I don't own CCS...YET!!!!  
  
ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING!!! It's time for the long awaited chapter 2!  
  
(Author's notes) *Thoughts* ~time or place change~  
  
Beautiful Minds Ch.2  
  
As he placed Sakura back on her bed, Syaoran was fuming! *This Woman Is Impossible!!! Here she is, trying AGAIN to make the situation seem better than what it is. She could be...she...No! I won't think like that! Sakura is the most powerful person there is! She can't die from a sickness...can she?*  
  
Tomoyo video taped from afar. She slightly smiled as she saw the many expressions cross Syaoran's face. *He must really be worried about Sakura...this sickness was so sudden and unexpected! But...no matter what happens, I'm sure she will be alright.*  
  
Tomoyo turned to see the nurse. "Ummm, excuse me"  
  
Syaoran jolted a bit from surprise.  
  
"...visiting hours are now over...but please come back later ok?"  
  
"Thank you very much. We will make sure to return." Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and hugged her unconscious body and whispered, "Bye Sakura. We will be back. I promise." Then she turned to Syaoran. "Ready to go?"  
  
Syaoran was still looking at Sakura. "Yeah..."  
  
Tomoyo turned and left the room.  
  
Syaoran began to feel odd as if someone was whispering to him. *Who...* All thoughts in his mind seemed to disappear as a powerful wave of desire over took him and in his passion, he bent over Sakura and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered before sighing as she continued to slumber.  
  
Syaoran quickly stood up blushing.*WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?!?!WHY DID SHE SAY MY NAME?!?!?!*  
  
Tomoyo began to giggle silently. *I'm so glad I brought my camcorder! I absolutely MUST create a tape of this for Sakura when she gets better.* "Li? Are you coming?"  
  
Syaoran went ridged and blushed even harder. "Y-Yes! I'm coming!" Just before he exited the room, he turned around to look at Sakura one more time. *I promise you Sakura...I will find a way to cure you.*  
  
~Touya and Fujitaka~ *My dear Nadeshiko...what can I do? I know I promised to not cry of sadness after you died but...with Sakura in this condition, it's hard not to. Please help Sakura get better. I can not lose her to.* Fujitaka was currently kneeling by Sakura's bed praying with all his might that Sakura will pull through like she always does.  
  
Touya walks in looking at his father. *Never, in the years since Mother passed, have I ever witnessed father like this...please...Kami...mother...help Sakura get well.* He then moved towards his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sakura WILL get better father. I just know it."  
  
Fujitaka jerked up in surprise and looked at his son. "Oh Touya...thank you."  
  
Touya just nodded.  
  
*In a deep dark place unknown to the world* A little creature of darkness kneeled before a great throne carved from black pearl in the shapes of serpents creating it. "Master Ryou...your plan is working! The young girl seems to be weakening greatly, just as you predicted."  
  
The man sitting in the throne looked down at his messenger. "Very good, Nagurad. Are you sure you did everything as I have instructed?"  
  
The creature now named Nagurad, nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, Master! I gave it to her as she slept, and the dreams have now begun...thanks to that kiss of the future Li clan leader. But Master...are you sure that this plan will work? If she defeats her nightmares like Lady Nadeshiko...-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Ryou. "She may be considered the most powerful sorcerer, but this spell is fool proof! My only concerns are with that infernal Li. I know that we needed him to begin the most deadly part of the spell, but he may also be the undoing of it as well...watch him...make sure he doesn't find anything. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Nagurad bowed and then vanished into the shadows.  
  
"Young Kinomoto shall me mine yet...her mother may have foolishly fought me at the cost of her own life...but this child shall not escape." He began to wave his hand around in small circles as a small collection of energy began to gather around him. "Now for the second part on my plan...to have her trust, I must become someone close to her..." The energy around him covered his body completely as it began to morph and glow into a smaller form. "HAHA! Perfect! Watch out Young Kinomoto, daughter of Nadeshiko, the time for your enslavement is at hand!" The dark light surrounding him slowly disappeared to reveal...  
  
(Hmmmmm... to leave a cliff hanger or not to leave a cliff hanger... that IS the question isn't it... hehehe Awww come on! Y'all should know I'm not THAT mean...or am I? =^.-=)  
  
The dark light surrounding him slowly disappeared to reveal... Syaoran?!?!?  
  
~~~~ Lol! Big surprise huh? Yeah I guess it was kind of predictable but hey! I'm trying! Anyways, I'm already on ch.3 so expect it A LOT sooner than my usual updating patterns! Also, I'm writing a book and I'm transforming a shorter version of it into a S&S Fanfic so keep an eye out for 'The Light Of Vega', coming soon to a web page near you! Lol. Well, till next chapter, JA-NE!!! 


End file.
